juntos
by AnahiPG
Summary: Todo mundo tiene una media naranja, todos auque algunos creen que no… pero que pasa sí las únicas dos personas que no creen tener, están destinadas a estar juntos desde siempre…
1. Chapter 1

Bueno… pues aquí esta el primer cap de un nuevo fic espero que les guste, tengo otro por si lo quieren leer se llama Misión de amor, espero que lo lean pero continuando con este, pues no se a mi me gusto la idea (espero que a ustedes igual), aquí hay nombres que no hay en el libro son personas que conozco así que… bueno espero que les guste.

Harry Potter y sus personajes no perteneces, los demás talvez pero los principales no(porque si lo fueran tendría otro final.)

-Dialogo.

"" pensamientos

() Aclaraciones.

Empezamos...

Todo mundo tiene una media naranja, todos auque algunos creen que no… pero que pasa sí las únicas dos personas que no creen tener, están destinadas a estar juntos desde siempre…

El amor no es fácil y menos el amor verdadero, hay que pasar por pequeños "tropiezos"…

Para ella fueron Viktor, Ron, James, Draco y el que mas la lastimo… Diego, el chico que todas quieren tener y el que mas de una tuvo, el que a un mes de casarse con Hermione, ella lo descubrió con otra, que le partió el corazón y el que misteriosamente había terminado golpeado (obra claro de Ron y Harry).

Y para él Cho, Ginny, Emma, Regina y muchas mas… pero ellas no eran lo que el buscaba, nunca eran lo que el buscaba.

En "un pueblito de América" (café muggle)…

-¿en que piensas Mione?- decía un Harry de 24 años preocupado, él sabia perfectamente en que pensaba ya que hoy ella debería estar casándose y por eso salio con ella para distraerla – Mione se que a veces intimido… pero dime algo- decía en forma de burla.

-en este café…-dijo mas para ella que para Harry, esta inundada de recuerdos, ella quería olvidar ese día, quería olvidar lo que hubiese pasado ese día, pero aunque se le hallan quitado muchas costumbres del colegio, el no recordar las fechas importantes no era una de ellas y menos el día que seria el mas feliz de toda su vida, pensando que en ese café tenia tantos recuerdos de él… - nada…

-claro y yo soy un integrante de los pixis ¿no?- no sabia como no hacerla pensar… que no recordara si por el fuera daría lo que le pidieran por no verla sufrir – Mione se que es difícil, pero… mírame estoy enfrente de ti, para todo lo que quieras… y mira que tenerme a mi sin hacer previa cita no es fácil eh –su ultimo recurso si no le sacaba ni una sonrisa…

¿sin previa cita?-dijo sonriendo un poco- que le pasa señor Potter esta cita ya estaba programada desde hace mas de un mes.

-lo vez, sonreíste no es tan difícil ¿verdad?-dijo contento por poder sacarle eso y esperaba sacarle unas cuantas mas- bueno señorita Granger como ya teníamos esta reunión preparada le informo que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy… así que desayune rápido ok.

Gracias… se que lo que intentas y de todo corazón, Gracias por no dejarme caer.

-yo nunca te voy a dejar sola, ok ni aunque me lo pidieras, porque tú siempre me tendrás- dijo agarrándole la mano, y para asombro de el sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo.

eso lo se desde el primer día en el que te conocí-(si ella no hubiese estado ten triste se hubiera dado cuenta de que su mano tenia cosquillas)

y lo sabrás hasta el ultimo día- y con esto beso su mejilla- pero bueno dejando a un lado esto… ¿estas preparada para un día inolvidable? Porque tengo planes señorita… algunos le van a gustar otros me van a encantar –dijo con una cara picara.

¿en que estas pensando?- dijo con tono preocupada sabiendo, que a él, le gustan las cosas rápidas- déjame decirte que tengo limites…

Mmm… no hoy no… hoy estas conmigo y no te preocupes que nada te va a pasar. Nada grabe en todo caso.

Lose- dijo sonriendo- y cambiando de tema ¿Qué paso con Mily? (esta era la nueva conquista de Harry)

Ella…- Harry dudo en que decir puesto que Mily lo mando a volar (literalmente ya que esta no sabia que era mago y si volaba) porque en el ultimo mes él estaba mas preocupado por su "mejor amiga" y no le hacia mucho caso a ella y como resultado de esto está ultima se canso y lo boto, (cosa que a él no le afecto) pero eso es algo me ella no sabría ya que lo haría sentir peor ya que ella pensaba que Mily era el amor de su vida, así que dijo lo único que se le ocurrió- me dejo…-puso cara triste- no se porque Mione, pero por eso vamos a festejar todo el día. ¿Por qué lo harás por mi verdad?

Harry… porque no me dijiste…-dijo con preocupación- hay que aumentar otra a la lista del millón, jajaja.

Que chistosa te burlas de mi dolor- haciéndose el dolido- por eso vas a sufrir hoy.

Buenos días Bienvenidos a "un pueblito de América" puedo tomar su orden.- decía un chico llamado Felipe (claro según el carnet de este). Un poco bajito y medio gordito.

Oh por Dios, Felipe ¿Qué haces? – decía un señor falco y alto de unos 35- discúlpalo Mione, Felipe es nuevo y un poco lento- dijo en un susurro.

No te preocupes Jaime- Hermione era cliente frecuente de "un pueblito de América" y era conocida por el dueño y todos los que trabajaban en el lugar – te presento a…

Oh por Dios mione (frase favorita de Jaime) que guapo esta tu nuevo novio, (Jaime era homosexual así que todas las conquistas de Mione le encantaban) mira que hasta yo dejaba al biscocho de Diego por el…- comentaba un poco emocionado- estas como quieres- este comentario iba especialmente para Harry.

Hermione no estaba preparada para decirle a Jaime (que era un buen amigo) que Diego la había engañado y tena esa preocupación, de la cual Harry se percato (no por nada era su mejor amigo) sabia que no podía decir eso así que…

Soy Harry potter, y espero ser la ultima conquista de Hermione si ella me lo permite claro.- decía ofreciéndole la mano a Jaime.

Hermione quedo muy sorprendida, pero comprendió que Harry lo hacia para que ella no sufriera al contarle a Jaime lo que paso con Diego.

hacen una hermosa paraje- comentaba súper emocionado Jaime- Mione pero que guardadito te lo tenias, mira que si lo descubría antes ya te lo hubiese bajado- dijo Jaime viéndola con cara picara- bueno Mione ahora te mando lo de siempre y ¿para tu novio?

Lo mismo que ella, estoy seguro que me encantara.

Ahora se los mando con Felipe.-dijo Jaime antes de retirarse.

Otra vez mi caballero de reluciente armadura sale a mi rescate…Gracias, no sabes de lo que me acabas de salvar- decía contenta de haber evitado todo lo que Jaime le diría.

Ya sabe Mileidy, estoy para usted las 24 horas del día los 7 días a la semana de los 365 días del año- dijo con tono gracioso.

Esta como respuesta le do una sonrisa.

Simplemente con eso el era feliz con verla sonreír. No necesitaba de otra cosa.

Bueno esta un poquito corto y no tiene mucho, pero solo es para aclarar el como esta Hermione y porque Harry la quiere distraer el otro cap esta un poquito mas largo y a mí me gusto.

Espero que les allá gustado y por favor dejen un pequeño review a esta nueva "escritora"

Adelantos:

¿de forma muggle?- a Hermione le sorprendió ya que a harry le gustaba mas el método mágico, aunque no renegaba de su lado muggle prueba de esto su convertible azul- y ¿a donde vamos caballero?

-te lo prometo, solo…- hermione puso mala cara, puesto que el quería ponerle condiciones- Mione- dijo harry- si aceptas las condiciones ya no mas juegos. Solo dos si es la casa del terror y que vas a tener los ojos abiertos.

Estaba aterrada y luego ver a ese hombre grito, quería esconder la cara en el hombre de harry sin saber que este había volteado y lo beso, por accidente, pero lo beso.

Ya saben si les gusto háganmelo saber, solo pongan "go" aquí abajito y pongan su comentario.

De Akny.


	2. feria y gritos

Los personajes no son míos y no recibo nada por la historia… excepto tal vez reviews.

Perdón por la tardanza…. Sin mas que decir aquí esta.

-----------------------------------------

Harry no se sorprendido al darse cuenta de esto, él ya lo sabia desde hace mucho tiempo, ella era la primera en mucho en la vida de Harry; la primera que lo abrazo, que lo beso, la primera en apoyarlo etc. Era simplemente ella su Hermione.

-Harry- decía tomándole la mano y dejándola caer, hasta que él chico reacciono- ahora eres tu él que esta en la luna ¿en que piensas?

-nada- dijo sobresaltado-nada…

Hermione iba a responder que no le creía nada y que le contara ¿que? o ¿Quién? Lo tenía en ese estado pero llego Felipe…

desayuno especial para la pareja especial- dijo Felipe con una bandeja con: café, fruta y hot cakes. Con corazoncitos por todas partes – cortesía de Jaime y "un pueblito de América"

gracias- dijeron ambos un poco apenados, pero contentos ya que tenían hambre.

El desayuno paso sin ninguna novedad a menos que se cuente que Jaime salio a ver a la hermosa parejita y hacer que estos se dieran de comer en la boca.

Salieron del establecimiento para llegar al convertible de Harry.

¿de forma muggle?- a Hermione le sorprendió ya que a harry le gustaba mas el método mágico, aunque no renegaba de su lado muggle prueba de esto su convertible azul- y ¿a donde vamos caballero?

-primero vamos a un parque de diversiones- Harry sabia que de esa forma tendria a Hermione por no decir aterrada, pero mínimo no pensaría en el tara… en Diego- luego vamos a ver una película y por ultimo a cenar ¿Qué te parece?

-mmm… cuando dices de diversión, es para ti ¿verdad? Sabes que no me gusta mucho pero, ok solo porque yo voy a escoger la película-hay era donde Harry James Potter Evans pagaría.

-mmm… bueno… prepárate para disfrutar jajaja (macabro) – la haría sonreír y olvidar, esa era su meta y Harry Potter siempre cumple lo que se propone, si no pregúntenle a Voldy… ups ya no pueden porque se propuso matarlo.

---------------------------------------

-¡haaaaa!- era lo único que salía de la boca de Hermione, gritos de desesperación, susto y miedo, mucho miedo- Harry te odio- decía todavía gritando, aferrada al brazo del pelinegro, cosa que no le molesto en lo absoluto, sino que le encantaba verla así.

Mione, ya abre los ojos ya termino- decía un muy entretenido Potter al ver la cara que ponía su amiga al termino del juego –ya vez sigues viva.

-no diría lo mismo de ti, deja que me recupere y sufrirás- comentaba todavía aferrada al brazo del Auror – ya ni como Auror me asusto tanto, (el Trío eran unos de los mejores Aurores) ni como Abogada (era mione y según J.K.R ella estudio leyes)

no exageres Mione, si es super divertido- dijo riendo ya que no se aguantaba la risa con la cara que ponía su amiga ante este comentario- bueno vamos a otro…- dijo tomándola por sorpresa y arrastrándola hasta el juego mas cercano.

-¡¿Otro?!, no por favor, - sabia que era inevitable pero o estaba de mas poner un poco de resistencia.

-¡Haaaaa! – fue todo lo que salio de la boda de Hermione en toda la tarde- ya, ya y mas yaaaaaaaaa.

ok, solo un juego mas y ya, te lo prometo- dijo él con una carita de cachorro triste, sabiendo que Hermione no se podía resistir a su encanto masculino.

Me lo prometes…- esperanzada en que la respuesta fuera un si, con la misma cara que tenia él. (curioso ninguno de los dos se podía resistir)

-te lo prometo, solo…- hermione puso mala cara, puesto que el quería ponerle condiciones- Mione- dijo harry- si aceptas las condiciones ya no mas juegos. Solo dos si es la casa del terror y que vas a tener los ojos abiertos.

-Harry… otro, por favor otro- Hermione le tenia miedo a todos las bestias y criaturas muggles ya que aunque vivió y conoció cosas mas terroríficas en el mundo mágico, ella se crió los primeros años de su vida con historias de Drácula (aunque ya había conocido y matado vampiros de verdad), brujas (por Merlín ella era una) y demás criaturas. Así que todo mundo que conocía bien a Hermione sabía a que le tenía miedo aunque lo encontraran ridículo.

si no es la casa del terror es… tres veces ese- dijo señalando una montaña rusa, que por lo que decía el letrero iba a mas de 190 k por hora.

Hermione se quedo viendo con la boca abierta la montaña rusa y no dudo en dar su respuesta.

ok, ok casa del terror- dijo sin pensar mucho.

¡Siii! Harry Potter siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, y al menos que Mione fuera buena actriz, ella no había pensando en Diego, su Harry interno estaba bailando la conga de felicidad, ya que logro su fin y eso que no acababa el dia.

Los dos subieron en un carrito, Hermione automáticamente se acerco a Harry, tomándole un brazo, bueno mejor dicho aforrándose a un brazo de él. El carrito empezó a moverse, salían botellas y libros volando, con todo oscuro, música macabra y muchas luces, truenos, criaturas extrañas, monstruos, murciélagos todo al mismo tiempos, Hermione estaba aterrada, ya que como buena Aurora tenia siempre los sentidos en "ALERTA PERMANENTE" y eso aumentaba mas los nervios, ya que no se perdía detalle de lo que ocurría.

Harry al contrario estaba en la nube 999 por dos razones, una no tenia miedo ya que a diferencia de Mione, el tomo de diferente manera todos los monstruos muggles, ya que para el eran la única forma de molestar o vengarse de su primo y no salir mal. Recordaba que le decía que como era una cabra gorda el chupacabras vendría por él, o que Drácula lo mataría ya que un día él había molestado a un pobre murciélago con el ala rota y este dichoso era su hijo menor, y la segunda Mione, él sabía que ella es muy valiente así que aprovecharía cuando la tuviera así, y que mejor que ese momento.

Interminable, ¿Qué el juego no tenia fin? Esto pensaba mione hasta que … el juego parao violentamente, las luces si apagaron y los sonidos se incrementaron.

Harry, sabía que lo que iba a pasar no era mas que: una Hermione alterada y asustada, tenía que prevenirla, decirle que solo era un juego y que el hombre no era real, pero comenzaron a gritar eso combinado con los lamentos del juego, seria imposible así que se acerco mas a ella y… ¡GRAA GREEE! Luces encendidas dejando ver a un hombre ensangrentado con cara algo deforme, garras en las manos y un sombrero… demasiado tarde, el grito de Hermione y después…

Estaba aterrada y luego ver a ese hombre grito, quería esconder la cara en el hombro de harry sin saber que este había volteado y lo beso, por accidente, pero lo beso.

---------------------------------------

No les dejo adelanto porque la verdad todavía no loe escribo pero no paso de dos semanas, y para los que leen "misión de amor" mi otro fic el domingo pongo el otro cap… por fa dejen comentarios lo que quiera….

Bueno bye.

Ya saben si les gusto háganmelo saber, solo pongan "go" aquí abajito y pongan su comentario.

clic abajo ↓


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón por la demora.

Al principio solo fue el contacto de los labios, pero después sin saber, quien fue o como comenzó Harry y Hermione estaban en medio de un beso y no cualquier beso, si no uno que pedía a gritos compañía, comprensión, y sobre todo Amor, los dos necesitaban del otro, un beso tierno para cualquiera que lo viera pero para ellos dos… bueno… dejaron de lado las sensaciones que sentían, la corriente de energía, que apareció desde el momento en que conectaron sus labios, el sabor a vainilla de ella y la frescura que sintió ella de él, en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que Harry Potter estaba devolviendo el beso, pero el único pensamiento que apareció en su mente fue: **Lastima,** si Harry no podía sentir nada mas por ella, que lastima, pero por muy raro que le pareciera, estaba dispuesta a aprovechar de la lastima de su amigo, el cual que por las vueltas del destino al igual que su amiga el único pensamiento que apareció en su mente fue:** Despecho**, es lo que sentía Hermione por el, quería olvidar todo lo que paso, pero en el fondo de él estaba dispuesto a ser usado, con tal de que ese beso continuara. Claro son amigos y tienen mucho en común no solo las iniciales de sus nombres (HJ), ni estar en gryffindor, ni ser aurores no, lo que mas tienen en común estos dos es: Despistados de naturaleza, al menos en el sentido del amor, aunque Harry ya sabia que sentía algo mas por Hermione, nunca se atrevió hacer algo mas.

La falta de aire y un "disculpen el juego ya termino" de la joven que atendía el juego, hizo que rojos y apenados, salieran del juego, sin saber que hacer y con el mundo en sus hombros y la pena recargada en ellos, salieron, pero que esperar después de esto, ¿declaración? ¿Perdón? Siguieron caminando, pero repito son amigos y los amigos se entiendo con una sola mirada, así que con solo verse a los ojos decidieron una cosa: **olvidar.**

-¡por fin, el juego termino!- es lo que dijo Mione para romper el hielo y expresar su felicidad, de que el vendito juego terminara.

bueno, esta bien ahora a ver una película de acción.- dijo pensando que Hermione se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle cosa que no ocurrió.

Harry James Potter tu prometiste que la película la escogía YO y así va hacer verdad- dijo pegándose a él con cara de niña buena, sin notar lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

Bu—bueno, -dijo y al acto Hermione se separo, sin notar el tartamudeo del chico- pero solo por esta vez, ¿pero verdad que nada cursi?

Solo recuerda esto…-dijo caminando hacia el estacionamiento del lugar- la venganza es muy pero muy dulce…-y con este comentario siguió su camino.

Él ya sabia lo que le esperaba por hacerla sufrir, una película cursi, seria su condena, por hacerla subirse a esos juegos y pagaría caro.

Camino al cine mas cercano, el silencio se apodero de ambiente, así que Harry puso la primera estación de radio que sintonizo.

_De que sirve lo que me rodea aunque tenga todo siento un vació sin ti _

_De que sirve el aire que respiro aunque sobrevivo siento que me hago sin ti _

_Hoy solo tengo tiempo y mi soledad para recordar, solo me quedan fuerzas _

_Para soñar que tu volverás, porque todo me falta no me alcanzan las ganas de vivir_

_Aunque todo lo intento yo no entiendo porque no estas aquí, aunque nada es eterno o perfecto tu lo eres para mi, te necesito porque sin ti… no se vivir…_

Para colmo, una canción de ese tipo, Harry estaba incomodo y mas cuando el conductor dijo:

"_esta canción es dedicada para Jane de James que te adora con toda su alma"_

_( n/a coincidencia jeje)_

_No lo soporto mas y cuando iba a cambiar de estación, su mano rozó con la de Hermione, ya que esta intento al miso tiempo apagar la radio._

_Automáticamente en el rostro de Harry apareció el color rojo, el contacto de manos y es pensar que Mione se dio cuenta de la coincidencia de nombres lo puso asi._

_lo siento…- dijo con la tristeza reflejada en los ojos.- esa canción… me trae malos recuerdos- y como no, si en una pelea con Diego (una de las típicas mejor dicho), el arrepentido, fue hasta su casa y puso esa canción a todo volumen para que Mione la escuchara y le dijera que sin ella su vida no valía nada para después, sacar muchos ramos de rosas y de su auto y pidiendo su perdón, obviamente tenia que traerle malos recuerdos._

_Harry estaba que no se la creía, era por eso y no por lo que él pensaba… estupida canción y estupido Diego, echo a perder todo lo que el había logrado, Harry estaba mal, y también ocupando todo su diccionario de groserías contra Diego, ¿como? se pregunto seguía pensando en él después de lo que hizo, después del juego…Harry entendió mejor dicho reafirmo que Hermione Granger nunca sentiría algo por él._

_El__ camino al cine siguió sin ninguna novedad, o mejor dicho si ningún comentario o un cruce de palabras entre ellos, los dos en sus mundos, los dos pensando en lo que según ellos no deberían estar pensando, los dos buscando excusas para no sentir nada, para fingir que no pasaba nada. Pero por mas que buscaron no encontraron nada y eso es lo que ayudaría para que los dos tuvieran una sorpresa esa noche…._

_------------------------------------------_

_- nada cursi, nada cursi, nada cursi- decía un Harry ya en el cine, ya que Mione pregunto por las películas mas cursi que tuvieran._

_a ver veamos están: "Amor de Mi vida" "un amor para recordar" "un hombre enamorado" "este no es otra película Romantica" "Mas empalagoso que la miel" "te amo, me amas nos amamos"- todavía no empezaba la película y no sabia cual pero ella ya estaba disfrutando de lo lindo al ver los gestos de él al mencionar los nombres- para que veas que soy muy buena, pero buena…_

_¿vamos a ver guerra mortal zombi, en Marte del hoyo negro galaxia 0125?(N/A así son los nombres de las pelis de acción ¿no?) – dijo con toda la ilusión del mundo._

_mmm… no, pero tu puedes escoger la película que mas te agrade de estas, pero como creo que no quieres- dijo al ver la cara de Harry- lo echaremos a la suerte…- continuo caminando hacia la taquilla- me da dos tickets para la película maaas cursi que tenga en este horario por favor – dijo recibiendo dos boletos- Gracias. Bueno Harry apúrale no querrás llegar tarde a la película ¿verdad?_

_Hermione camino a la sala con una sonrisa en la cara y con un Harry arrastrándose para la sala de enfrente a la suya donde exhibían la película que el quería, sin conseguir nada mas que un "vamos Harry te divertirás muchoooo". _

_Claro que Mione iba a ir con la idea de divertirse mucho y ¿porque no? disfrutar la película, pero no, eso no paso ya que al entrar y sentarse en los dos lugares desocupados, que para colmo a su derecha y a la izquierda de Harry estaban parejas en pleno romance, al apagar las luces del cine Hermione tuve muchos vagos recuerdos sobre lo que paso en el juego de terror, pero "no, no, no se repetía mentalmente, nada entre Harry y ella puede pasar" y por mas que quiso poner atención en la película, le resulto irrealizable ya que la película era: "te amo, me amas nos amamos" y se trataba ni mas ni menos que de dos súper amigos, que se amaban incondicionalmente, pero ninguno quería confesar, estaban juntos y para ellos no existía otra cosa si su amado estaba en peligro, hasta que por error de la botella (el juego) tuvieron que besarse (les suena por eso no jueguen a la botella) y desde ese momento no pudieron contenerse mas… pero es lo que Hermione tenia que soportar por vengarse._

_A Harry no podía estar pasándole eso y no solo era la película cursi, si no que ¿Quién había dado el permiso para hacer de su vida una película? Tenia que demandar a alguien por copiarse su vida, y mas cuando los "chicos" de a lado de él estaban en plena… ¿lucha cuerpo, cuerpo? Y lo hacían empujar hacia su mejor amiga._

_nos podemos ir.- dijo un incomodo Harry- y vamos a tu restaurante favorito… y te hago el papeleo de un mes… y…saco a pasear a tu gato._

_Mi gato no sale a pasear es un gato no un perro…y solo si es un mes y medio. ¿Que dices?- no quería confesarlo pero ya no Quero seguir allí, junto a Harry con poca luz y mucha gente enamorada, pero era su venganza y ya que no podía realizarla por completo sacaría provecho._

_Dos meses pero ya vamonos…- luego sufriría haciendo papeleo pero valía la pena- ya párate._

Y así salieron del cine, dirigiéndose al restaurante favorito de Hermione, pero al igual que el cine resulto un poco incomodo, pues los dos estaban nerviosos, en la mesa de alado dos viejitos celebraban su aniversario numero 40, el conocerse a la perfección y saber que pediría, el saber que Mione le robaría de su plato, cada rose de manos, los ponía en alerta, cada mirada nerviosa les hacia pensar que todo se podía, el recordar historias de ellos juntos, el verse a los ojos por mas de un minuto, por saber que tenían ganas de repetir la experiencia de besar al otro, por saber que seria de ellos si estuvieran juntos, porque al salir del restaurante le dio frío a Mione este la abrazo y sintió un escalofrió pero supuso que era del frío de ella, porque cuando Harry le dio su suéter a ella, sintió la loción de Harry inundar su sentido, porque al llegar a la casa de Hermione el ya tenia el valor.

Estaban enfrente de la puerta de Mione, pareciendo dos adolescentes, con ganas de besarse, viéndose a los ojos sin decir nada, porque cuando Harry le dio el beso de las buenas noches en la mejilla ella quería mas, porque Harry no quería solo un beso en la mejilla, porque al seguir viendo sus ojos verdes, a los que conocía a la perfección estos le decían que si podía ser , porque al cerrar los ojos y sentir de nuevo el contacto de sus labios no les importo mas que eso: el beso en el que estaban envueltos, el cual hizo que se les olvidara todo; el día, Diego, todas las chicas de Harry, el miedo, el temor a no ser correspondido se perdió cuando ambos sintieron que estaban siendo correspondidos, y fue remplazado por la alegría, la energía, el pensar que todo estaba bien, pero todo volvió a ser: miedo, inseguridad, y temor a perder la amistad.

Cuando el beso termino, y Harry quería ver los ojos de Hermione, para leerlos como siempre hizo, esperando verla con una sonrisa en la boca buscando para saber que pasaba por su mente, estos no los estaban viendo, estaban viendo algo tras el hombro de harry…

Diego…- dijo viendo tras de Harry.

Como podio decir eso, ¿como? No se dio cuenta, lentamente volteo con el alma hasta los pies, lo vio parado con un mariachi (N/A no se si en Inglaterra haya mariachis pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, ya que cuando los hombres hacen algo mal creen resolverlo con mariachi jeje) y un enorme ramo de rosas, como podía seguir ella pensando en él después de todo, pero ya no quería saber nada, caminando hasta donde estaba parado Diego y después de meterle un golpe y tumbarlo se dirigió a su auto y lo ultimo que escucho fue: "Harry espera"

------------------------------------------

¿les gusto? ¿no, si?

Dejen review para saber , por fa y ahora no prometo por que luego la riego pero tratare de actualizar prono ya que no me queda mucho de este fic..

Bye y dejen review y espero que santa (gordito rojo malo por no traerme nada) y los reyes magos les hallan traído todo lo que pidieron.


	4. confidentes

Confidentes

Una semana había pasado desde que vio a Harry, desde aquellos dos besos, una semana entera sin verlo, hermione sabía que no lo vería hasta que el quisiese ser visto, pero eso no evitaba que las ganas de verlo la abandonaran, quería verlo, tenerlo otra vez frente a ella, pero y ¿después que? ¿Qué le Siria? Su mundo estaba mal, ella sabía que lo quería, lo extrañaba eso era obvio, ya ni podía hacer bien su trabajo, esa misma mañana se encontró garabateando un informe, que mientras ella pensaba que hacer, su subconsciente escribió: _"yo se que te quiero, pero no se si te amo y es lo que no me deja ver lo mucho que te extraño" _ su secretaria (la cual era nueva) le dijo:

disculpe señorita Granger… -dijo Rebeca con timidez

ya te dije que me digas Hermione- respondió medio distraída

bu… bueno Hermione – nerviosa de que una de las heroínas des mundo mágico dejara que la tuteara – no estoy muy segura, pe pero en acusado va esto- hay fue cando Rebeca le mostró el informe donde decía nombre del acusado, en el cual tendría que ir el nombre encontró lo que ella había escrito _"yo se que te quiero, pero no se si te amo y es lo que no me deja ver lo mucho que te extraño" _

no Rebeca eso no va- contesto apenada- déjamelo, lo corrijo y yo lo envió.

Cuando Rebeca se fue ella estallo…

-No, no, no y no – decía Hermione bueno mas bien medio gritaba, con las manos en la cara- estas y todo esta bien- hablaba aparentemente sola- te vas y te llevas mi control, mi seguridad, mi cordura, te ¡llevas todo! ¿Porque?

talvez sea porque aparte d quererlo, lo amas y no lo sabias hasta que se alejo de ti… no es normal extrañar algo que tienes ¿o si? Auch pero ¿que digo yo de normalidad cuando soy la amiga mas loca de la centrada y perturbada Hermione Granger?- decía una rubia.

¡Luna!-grito Mione- ¡oh por Merlín ! ¿como? ¿cuando? ¿a que hora? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿a quien te refieres?- Mione realmente estaba emoci9onada al ver a Luna, ya que desde hace dos semanas no la veía, y desde hace muchos años eran amigas.

Mmm. Déjame ver- dijo tranquila, para después tomar el mismo tonito gritón y Chillán de ella- ¡oh! Por Merlín Hermione… en traslador, hoy, hace como 15 minutos , no te localice, y obviamente a Harry Potter- termino ya sin aire- ¿alguna otra pregunta señorita "grititos"? Dios y luego dices que la loca soy yo.

No sabes cuanto te extrañe, han pasado muchas cosas en tu ausencia, necesitaba de ti y de tus ocurrencias, pero basta de mi ¿Cómo te fue?

¿aquí? Dijo señalando todo el desorden de la oficina de Mione, que para ser sinceras era mucho- no mejor vamos a tomar un café- dijo arrastrándola de ese lugar tan tétrico- por Dios si tu estas así ¿Cómo estará él?

¿Qué dices?- pregunto Hermione ya que no escucho.

Nada. Contesto Luna de inmediato, era hora de abrir la mente de Hermione Jane Granger.

Llegaron al un café muggle (a petición de Luna), fueron a una mesa disponible y pidieron dos capuchinos.

-¿y?- dijo la pelirrubia - ¿cando te diste cuenta? ¿Qué paso?

-es lo que yo digo Luna, ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje con Ron?- pregunto Mione para evitar las preguntas de su amiga- ¿Qué tal Ronie?- hizo otra pregunta al ver que no respondía y solo giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que cambiaremos de tema? ahórrate todo eso de "cuéntame Mione" "por favor" y vallamos al grano- la regaño luna.

- es una larga historia- no era Que Hermione Granger no quisiera contarle la historia a su mejor amiga… solo era que no quería recordar otra vez lo que paso.

- tengo todo el tiempo del mundo así que empieza.

Hermione estaba intentando buscar por donde empezar o mejor dicho que le contaría a Luna, no tenia idea ¿Qué decir? ¿Desde donde contar?

por el principio y cuenta todo no omitas ningún detalle por pequeño que sea.- le contó Luna.

¡hey! No te metas en mi cabeza…-luna le hizo un ademán de inocencia y la animo a continuar- bueno, bueno después de que Diego me engañara, parte de mi se derrumbo y el día, el supuesto día mas feliz de mi vida, Salí con Harry porque no quería sentirme mal , no quería pensar en él…Hermione le contó toda la historia, sin omitir nada, el juego, el beso, la película, la cena, el otro beso y la llegada de Diego- te juro que nunca lo había odiado tanto, ni la vez que lo cache engañándome- dijo media hora y dos capuchinos después.

Y ¿Qué paso?- pregunto muy interesada Luna

Nada, no he visto a Harry desde que le metió el golpe a Diego.

No mujer ¿volviste con Diego?- pregunto con toda la esperanza puesta en un "no"

Diego significo mucho para mi, y en su mayoría cosas buenas, me acepto con los defecotos que tengo, me enseño cosas increíbles, me mostré el amor, y estoy segura que hubiese aceptado bien e hecho de que soy bruja, fue la persona a la cual mas ame- paro un momento para ver la cara de Luna- pero como le dije una vez "traición es lo único que no acepto" – en esta parte Luna suspira aliviada- y traición combinada con confusión… no, no volví con él.

¿y que sientes por Harry? ¿Por qué te confunde?

Es difícil de explicar, no se lo que siento por él, es mi mejor amigo, siempre lo tenía a mi lado, apoyándome, nunca me había enojado con él, se que lo quiero, eso es mas que evidente, pero hay muchas formas de 1querer, incluso de amar, no se, lo quiero perder- termino diciendo Hermione después de hacerse un rollo ella sola.

¿sabes que si no resuelves esto lo terminaras perdiendo? Necesita saber, sea bueno o malo él necesita saber lo que quiere desde hace muchos años ¿Qué si Hermione puede ser algo mas que una amiga para él?

Tal vez necesite verlo para saber, no lo se, tengo que resolver lo que siento, no lo quiero perder.

------------------------------------------

En otro lado de la ciudad, un chido pelinegro, delgado y de ojos verdes, le explicaba a un pelirrojo, su problema.

y después dijo "Diego" no me dijo nada a mi, me di la vuelta, le metí un golpe y no la e visto desde esa noche.

¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso Harry?- pregunto Ron sorprendido

Si, claro yo también me pregunto, ¿Qué como me pudo hacer…? – Harry se dio cuenta - ¿que? Ella me lo hizo a mi, no yo a ella, ella me rechazo, me dio una patada y un "gracias por participar" – dijo Harry en tono triste.

Primero ¿Cuándo te dijo eso? – vio que Harry rodó los ojos y lo entendió- segundo ella no te rechazo, me dijiste que también correspondió a los besos ¿no? y tercero y ultimo, que poco tacto tienes Harry Potter, no entiendes que esta confundida… y además ¿Cuánto tiempo le diste? Un segundo o dos, ¿no crees que necesitaba mas? Entiende a lo mejor si sienta algo por ti, pero no le diste la oportunidad de decirte o aclarar su mente, recuerda Diego fue muchas cosas para ella, sin mencionar que fue un valiente al pedirle que se casara con él, hazme caso habla con ella.

¡wow! Te afecto estar con Luna estas dos semanas…

Jaja que chistoso, pero si, Luna me cambio en todos los sentidos, no se como la deje ir hace tiempo, pero no soy tan tonto como para repetir mis errores, pero no me cambies de tema y ve y habla con Mione.

Si, pero tengo que ir a Hogwarts para dar una clase especial de defensa contra las artes oscuras, así que no creo poder- finalizo Harry con una excusa buena.

No te preocupes yo me encargo de todo susurro Ron para que Harry no escuchara- tu solo espera.

0-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-0-00-0

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que Harry dejo ir a Ron y Hermione a Luna, y ahora vienen los planes de los amigos para juntar a otros amigos.

antes aclaremos una cosa- le dijo Ron a Luna- estas segura que ella ama a Harry, no quiero el corazón de mi amigo hecho pedazos.

Tan segura como que me llamo Luna y amo a un pelirrojo- dijo dándole un beso en los labios al chico.

Me convenciste, bueno ahora cuando llegue Mione casualmente yo estoy hablando con Draco, diciéndole donde esta Harry y ¿ella ira a buscarlo?

Exacto, entendiste todo a la perfección, yo creo que te mereces un premio- le contesto con una voz seductiva.

Ding Dong Ding Dong.

Luna corrió abrir la puerta, mientras ron iba a su lugar para fingir.

-que bueno que aceptaste cenar con nosotros, no sabes cuanto te extraño Ron, hablando de él, puedes ir a decirle que la cena esta lista, esta en la sala.

Hermione empezó a caminar hacia la sala, conocía esa casa como la palma de su mano y resultaba tan natural que sus pies iban solos, iba a tocar la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Ron

. te lo digo Draco, esta en Hogwarts, hable con él y me dijo eso, que iba a dar algo así como clases, y vez que él gran Harry Potter no le gusta enseñar, y se fue , bueno te dejo ya que tengo que cenar con Luna y Mione.

Hermione sintió el corazón acelerarse, ya sabia donde estaba no había excusa, su cabeza trabajo a mil por hora hasta que "tin" la idea la tenia, ya sabia que hacer solo necesitaba hacerlo.

-Hermione que bueno que viniste.

-Ron que alegría, oye necesito que le digas a Luna que no podré cenar hoy con ustedes, que me disculpe pero me acaba de salir algo urgente, nos vemos.- y con un "pum" Hermione Granger desapareció.

que bueno que se fue. Porque eso de hacer comida no me sale- dijo Luna sosteniendo un sartén con algo raro y quemado.

No te preocupes como ya sabia de tus "dotes culinarios" reserve una mesa para dos en Frantie.

Por eso te Amo- dijo Luna Abrazándolo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anahi Katherin (mi nombre por eso Akny mi nombre y mis dos apellidos)

Bueno aquí les dejo el penúltimo capitulo de este fic, si me lo preguntan a mi Ron y Luna siempre se me hicieron súper lindo y no solo el hecho de que si hubiese pasado Harry se quedaría con Mione si no que siempre se me hicieron la pareja ideal , y como en los anteriores capítulos solo estaban Harry y Hermione pues decidí poner a estos dos, Luna siempre se me hizo para mejor amiga de Herms por todo lo que representa ella ah y no tiene nada que ver que no soporto a Ginny.

Espero, recibir alguno que otro review, ¡POR FA SOLO UN COMENTARIO PEQUEÑO! Ah y mil, mil gracias por tu Review este cap va dedicadísimo para ti espero que te guste, ()

Bye y dejen review, intentare poner el ultimo cap lo mas pronto, pero como acabo de entrar al cole y me toco en la mañana, mmm… pues no se jejeje pero lo intentare, es que antes agarraba una libreta y escribía cuando iba en la combi pero (lo tengo que compartir con alguien) ¡ya tengo coche! (dice mi hermana que si no lo digo me muero jejeje) bueno cuídense


	5. dnde todo empezo

DONDE TODO EMPEZÓ

Sabía exactamente lo que tenia que hacer, pero no sabia que decir, lo quería, le había dicho la verdad a Luna¡por Merlín! era Harry su Harry, él que sin importar la hora o el con quien estuviera iba a verla, para consolarla cuando ella se peleaba con Draco o Diego, y que cuando él estaba en problemas ella iba a salvarlo, como otras tantas veces , lo conocía como jamás llego a conocer a otra persona, y él sabia que significaba cada gesto de ella, siempre pensó que era porque eran como hermanos, aunque todo el mundo dijera lo contrario, pero no se daba cuenta de que todo encajaba. 

Hermione era de las que siempre esperaban a su media naranja, esperaba pistas que la llevaran a él, pero es típico¿Cómo puedes encontrar algo que ya tienes¿Cómo buscar pistas, si ya las había encontrado sin querer? Pero ahora que se ponía a pensar se daba cuenta que no era tan inteligente como ella y todo el mundo creía, y que las pistas estaban erróneas, todavía recordaba que en la forma en la que encontró a Diego era la mayor pista de todas, él estaba parado bajo un enorme letrero que decía "creo en la magia" esperando y según ella esperándola, pero se dio cuenta de que eso en ese momento no significaba nada con las "pistas" que tenia con Harry, iniciales iguales, el que los dos terminaran las frases de el otro, o el entender todo lo que querían decir con una simple mirada, pero ahora estaba claro, se había enamorado de Harry Potter, siempre lo había estado, y tenia en cuenta que no podía perderlo, y no lo haría si ella podía evitarlo.

Pero como ella, conocía perfecto a Harry sabia que los dos segundos de silencio por parte de ella lo costaría, porque aunque sabía que Harry tenía un millón de virtudes, sabía que su mayor defecto era el ser terco no la escucharía fácil así que tendría que obligarlo.

Mientras tanto…

- eso que no me quiere…ya le di 1 semana y nada- decía un Harry dando vueltas en su habitación en Hogwarts. 

-claro le diste una semana… pero sin saber donde estas¿Cómo no te ha buscado?-dijo sarcásticamente el subconsciente de Harry.

-pe…pero se lo dije a Ron y tu y yo sabemos como es Ron, además ¿no que es inteligente? No me busca porque no me quiere, no debí hacer nada…

-oh aparte de ser un tonto con ella, ahora desconfías de tus amigos, tal vez Ron no ha dicho nada…-dijo medio enfadado el subconsciente de Harry- esta en un plan insoportable… búscame cuando pienses…

- genial ahora me estoy volviendo loco.

El pensaba que estar alejado de ella y de todos sus sentimientos por ella le harían bien, pero que ingenuo era¿como olvidar el amor de años¿Cómo cuando regreso a donde todo empezó? Volvió al lugar menos indicado, ese castillo estaba rodeado de recuerdos, estaba lleno de ella, siete años, siete años con ella que desperdicio, que desaprovecho, siete años de recuerdos estaban impregnados en los muros de Hogwarts, de risas, aventuras, abrazos y un tragedias pero comparado estas con las alegrías se quedaban cortas, se preguntaba¿porque no había notado lo que sentía por ella en ese momento? Pero no… era lento, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaban saliendo de Hogwarts cuando cayo en cuenta que ya no la vería mas… al menos no a diario, recordaba ese momento en el cual se dio cuenta, lo tenia en la memoria, fue en ese lugar donde todo empezó, la ceremonia de diplomas había terminado, premios, abrazos y promesas de verse pronto, estaban en todo el salón, chicos tomándose fotos, uno que otro llorando por la partido, despidiéndose de sus guías, de sus mentores, y la vio, parada junto a un gran grupo de gente, pero él sabía que ella no se quería despedir. 

-no me despido porque es como decir que ya no los veré may y eso no va a pasar¿de acuerdo?- decía Mione a todo el que se le acercara, con el afán de despedirse.

La vio caminar hacia donde estaban sus padres, las personas que según él, se la querían arrebatar, las personas que la querían alejar de él, por un mes "dicen que hay que recuperar 7 años, cumpleaños, navidades, y que por lo que les hice, debería pasar un año en mi cuarto, sola con ellos" ese era el pretexto.

Y para cuando él se dio cuenta, sus pies lo llevaron hacia ella, la tenia enfrente, ella caminaba hacia él, sin notarlo, seguro pensando en un millón de cosas, feliz por terminar una etapa de su vida, y triste por no querer decir Adiós, y cuando ella llego hasta donde él estaba, se la quedo viendo y por sorprendente que parezca se hecho a los brazos de la castaña, haciendo lo que ella siempre hacia con él, apretándola mas de lo que querría, para así evitar que se fuera de su lado, y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que sentía por ella, cuando la vio devolver el abrazo junto con un beso y se alejo de él, lentamente.

El mes que paso sin ella fue insoportable, el enviarle cartas todos los días, pidiendo noticias y para saber como estaba, no le bastaban, quería verla, abrazarla, quería decirle que la quería. Y la última carta de ella llevaba una sorpresa poco grata hacia él entre líneas.

_Querido __Harry:_

_Me la estoy pasando genial, descubro cosas nuevas y novedosas, por no decir interesantes a cada paso que doy, (y eso es malo ya que no me queda mucho tiempo) y eso no todo, me encontré con una sorpresa mayor y ¿Por qué no? También agradable, me tope con… bueno es una sorpresa enorme y te repito grata por extraña que te parezca, disfruto de ello, pero no creo explicártelo correctamente por carta._

_Llego en dos días, mi avión llega a las 07:30, espero verte pronto y darte las nuevas noticias._

_Besos Hermione J. G._

_Harry__ tenía _ todos los besos y te quiero que Hermione le enviaba por carta, se sentía patéticamente enamorado, lo único que esperaba era verla, era todo lo que esperaba. 

Pero no podía ser perfecto, no en ese momento, desde ese día empezó "la tortura secreta de Harry Potter" estaba ansioso, por no decir desesperado, la quería ver, la quería abrazar, pero por sorpresas de la vida no podía, no en ese momento, cuando vio a los padres de ella salir por la puerta 19b su corazón se acelero, seguía ella, faltaba poco, y cuando la risa de la castaña llego a sus oídos, sus sentidos se estremecieron, hasta que la vio salir, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, sonrisa que automáticamente fue borrada ya que cuando vio que de la mano de su castaña estaba tomada por otra, tomada por otro para ser mas claros otro llamado Draco Malfoy, venían agarrados de la mano, caminando como si nada, pero él se negaba a creerlo, sabia que Draco no era malo, él los ayudo en la guerra, pero aun así se negó a creerlo, hasta que el rubio paraba, y besaba a Hermione, y ella correspondía, correspondía al beso de él, pero no podía ser, no lo creía, pero tampoco quería comprobarlo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.

Y era cierto, muy cierto, por lo que su "amiga" le dijo lo vio en sus vacaciones y él empezó a cortejarla, y ella cayo a sus encantos y así fue como empezaron su noviazgo, Harry soporto esos meses, soportaba con calma el llanto de su amiga cuando se peleaba con Draco, soportaba con rabia cuando ella se alegraba con solo verlo, soportaba en silencio.

Harry soporto las ganas de partirle la cara a draco cada vez que veía a Hermione llorar por él, pero por mucho que le doliera sabia que él la amaba y aunque le doliera mucho sabia que ella lo amaba a él también y solo por eso soportaba, hasta que sin motivo aparente cortaron y Harry creyó ver una oportunidad en esa situación, pero otra vez se equivoco, porque después de Draco apareció Viktor, y fue lo mismo, la misma tortura así hasta llegar a Diego, y años juntos hasta…

-¡ME VOY A CASAR!-grito Hermione, abalanzándose hacia Harry para abrazarlo.

Después de esto Harry mato toda ilusión por ella, la veía feliz y con esto podía ser feliz él, verla feliz era su motivo de alegría, pero…no duro mucho ese imbecil la había engañado, a ella, a su Mione y fue cuando no se contuvo, él y Ron le metieron una paliza a Diego, "a lo muggle para mas satisfacción" dijo Ron. Y después de todo lo que la vio sufrir, de todo lo que paso, él se atrevió a besarla.

- ¡NO TE TORTURES!- grito Harry-trata en vano de olvidar… trata- dijo antes de enterrar su cara en la almohada y caer dormido.

Al día siguiente Harry se preparaba rápidamente, ya que tenia clase con los chicos de primero, su primera clase con estos, Harry pensaba mientras corría al gran comedor, como en sus años de estudiante, y tanta era su distracción que no vio el montón de niños y niñas junto a una castaña pidiéndole su autógrafo (recordemos que Ron Hermione y él son famosos héroes por sus logros y por la guerra) pero ese era nuestro Harry distraído por naturaleza, distraído y confundido estaba, tal que mientas desayunaba no escuchaba los murmullos, o no le interesaban para ser mas específicos, porque todos los alumnos se comportaban exactamente como cuando él llego.

-es ella yo la vi- decía un Ravenclaw de primer grado

- una Gryffindor de corazón, ahora ya son dos Héroes seria súper si Ronald Weasley viniera- dijo un Gryffindor.

Harry lo que quería era terminar el desayuno para hacer lo que últimamente le tenia cariño, dar clases, y como a los de primero no los había visto, y era la primera vez, les quería enseñar el Petrificus Totalus, el hechizo que su Hermione le lanzo a Neville, en su primer año. Sin saber que una castaña planeaba, como hacer para que él la escuchara, que le diera tiempo de poder decir todo lo que descubrió por él, que quería estar con él el resto de sus días, y ¿Por qué no? Crear una familia junto a él y tenia la idea perfecta, para darle a entender todo y mucho mas.

Cuando Harry entro, lo primero que sintió fue la emoción de los niños, sentados en las bancas, que al momento de su entrada se le arrojaron a él, y aunque la fama no lo ilusionaba, el cariño que la gente de demostraba si, y aparte que ya todo esto no le tomaba por sorpresa, recibiendo manos y uno que otro abrazo se paso los primeros minutos de la clase, sin darse cuenta (hasta cierto tiempo después) que solo una pequeña niña no se había levantado, "raro" pensó Harry, pero supuso que a lo mejor era muggle, aunque a los primeros les contaban la historia del niño que vivió y él que la niña siguiera sentada viendo el salón como si nunca lo hubiese visto nada igual se le hizo interesante. 

sin darse cuenta de que el gran Harry Potter entraba al aula, Hermione estaba sentada viendo el salón, tantos años y cosas se le venían a la mente, que era imposible notar algo mas, y aparte del bombardeo de recuerdos, Hermione tenia una idea fija **recuperar al amor de su vida** y por eso estaba así, como una niña, no por algo era una experta en transformaciones, se había hecho a la viva imagen de lo que ella pensaba que podía ser una combinación de Harry y ella, aunque se negara a describirla como "hija", tenia el cabello castaño, ondulado, ojos verdes, inteligente y según el nombre que le daría a Harry es _LILY JANE, _no daría apellidos, solo Lily y sabiendo que si se le presentaba a él como adulta no la escuchara su plan era adecuado para dar un buen resultado.

-siéntense por favor, la clase va a comenzar- dijo McGonagall- se que ya lo conocen pero… él es Harry Potter – dijo señalando a Harry y haciendo una señal para que comenzara.

-Harry, para ustedes solo Harry- les dijo a los niños, pasando su mirada por ellos- bueno…-todavía se ponía nervioso, no lo podía evitar- como ya saben fui invitado a dar unas clases a Hogwarts, y los deja a ustedes al final. No porque sean pequeños, sino porque yo se que la edad y el tamaño no impiden hacer grandes cosas-dijo recordando su primer año- bueno y ¿con quien tengo el gusto de compartir esta clase?-dijo señalando la primera fila, la primera banca y al primer niño.

-Daniel Bones, Slytherin- dijo un niño castaño de ojos azules.

--Anahi Núñez Gryffindor. – dijo la niña que estaba a tras de Daniel 

-Brenda Montil Ravenclaw-dijo una pelirroja continuado la fila hasta llegar a la niña misteriosa, que cuando Harry la señalo y noto sus ojos, no supo ni que decir, la niña trajo dos sentimiento absurdos (según él) le recordaba tanto a Hermione, pero al mismo tiempo le hacia pensar que se el tuviera una hija con ella, se parecería mucho a la que tenia enfrente. 

-Lily Jane Gryffindor- dijo Hermione, contenta por ver la reacción de él, para después tomar asiento y dejar a sus "compañeros" hablar.

-Katherin…- empezó una Hufflepuff pero fue interrumpida por Harry.

-¿Lily Jane?- le pregunto a Mione (claro sin saber todavía) y al ver que ella asentía volvió a preguntar- ¿Lily Jane… que?

-Lily Jean, tú puedes decirme así solamente o Lily- dijo repitiendo lo que Harry había dicho minutos antes, dejándolo mas impactado.

Harry estaba atónito, esa niña, su apariencia y después su nombre ¿Quién era¿Como se apellidaba? Quería seguir preguntando pero le siguió un tal Booth y ya no pudo preguntar, hasta que terminaron de presentarse todos sus "alumnos". Y aunque él tenia el afán de preguntar mas, calmo sus ganas confirmadote a si mismo que solo eran coincidencias, aunque l no creyera en ellas, solo eso, pero conforme la clase avanzaba, cada pregunta que él formulaba era respondida por la tal Lily, le recordaba tanto a ella.

- bueno basta de teoría,- dijo a la clase- y gracias a Hermi… a la señorita  
Lily por contestarlas todas, 15 puntos para Gryffindor- dijo sin notar que desde hace ya un rato sus compañeros se la quedaban viendo extrañados, menos los de Gryffindor ya que estaba ganando puntos para su casa- ahora vamos a lo divertido. Dijo haciendo su sonrisa aun mayor- la practica- y con esto hubo un murmullo general, ya que a los de primer año, en los primeros meses no se les permitía realizar hechizos, solo teoría.- bueno el vamos a practicar el petrificus totalus, se que es simple, pero muy efectivo, pónganse en parejas por favor.

Y en ese momento todos se pusieron en movimiento, todos menos la pequeña Lily, ella tenia otros planes que incluían al profesor.

-disculpa Harry… perdón, profesor Harry, yo no tengo pareja- dijo Hermione volteando a ver a sus demás compañeros.

-puedes llamarme Harry si gustas, Lily, y no te preocupes t practicara conmigo-contesto Harry esperando ver nervio reflejado en sus ojos verdes pero se sorprendió cuando ella solo dijo "bueno" y con eso sonrió.

Al principio, dejo a Lily practicando el movimiento de la varita, mientas él caminaba viendo como lo aplicaban los demás y corrigiendo a los que no lo hacían bien, pero después de darse algunas vueltas volvió con Lily. 

-así es como se hace- dijo usando a Lily como ayudante de prueba- petrificus totalus- dijo y acto seguido Lily quedo paralizada un momento mientas sus compañeros aplaudían, para después retirarle el hechizo.- ahora vean como lo hace Lily – dijo volteando a verla. Tranquila- le dijo al final.

- no te preocupes Harry, no estoy nerviosa, y perdón pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer para hacerte entender y hacerme escuchar. 

Y con ese último comentario, Lily hizo un movimiento rápido con la varita, sorprendiendo a sus "compañeros" y al propio Harry, y al término del movimiento recupero su apariencia normal y agarrando a Harry distraído, sin varita (ya que no creía ocuparla con una niña de once años) Hermione grito.

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS MÁXIME.

Todos los niños estaban sorprendidos por todo, la niña, el cambio su heroína y el hecho de que su mayor héroe estuviera con Inmovilización Total, y empezaron aplaudir, creyendo que era un espectáculo y Hermione aprovecho esto para tratar de hablar a solas con Harry antes de que consiguiera la forma de liberarse y escapar.

-me alegra que les allá gustado.- dijo sonriente- pero ya termino la clases y necesito hablar con Harry a solas-. 

No necesito decir otra cosa mas para que los niños tomaran sus cosas y tras un adiós y muchos apretones de manos desaparecieron poco a poco, y cuando McGonagall se paro para retirarse (estaba viendo como hacían la clase) Hermione le dirigió unas palabras.

-Gracias, ni no fuera por usted no hubiese podido hacer esto- le dijo la castaña-

-no se preocupe querida, siempre supe que seria así, y me alegra saber que aprovecho mis clases.- y con esto se despidió cerrando la puerta a su paso, dejando a una Hermione sonrojada por un momento. 

- cuando me dejaste sola, bueno cuando me dejaste con Diego y su patético mariachi- comenzó a Hablar Hermione sin voltear a verlo a los ojos – me dejaste con una confusión enorme, después de hablar y aclarar las cosas con Diego, todo lo que yo seguía sintiendo dentro de mi era confusión, desesperación, nervios y sobre todo- dijo dando la vuelta para ahora si ver a la cara a Harry- unas enormes ganas de verte, no pensaba en otra cosa mas que en vete- vio como los ojos de Harry se movían inquietos-¿Por qué? Todavía no lo tenia claro, decía que era porque nunca había estado lejos de ti por un enojo, que extrañaba que estuvieras junto a mi, tenia que hacer algo, tenia que recuperarte, pero también sabia que no querrías verme y mucho menos escucharme, así que mi cabeza empezó a formar un plan, un plan que al parecer no tenia fallas, tu terminarías escuchándome como fuera, y todo se aclararía, pero faltaba lo mas importante… ¿Qué te iba a decir? No tenia idea, creía que cuando te viera aparecerían las palabras, así que literalmente ya no había problema, pero… mientras venial al colegio, recuerdos y recuerdos invadieron mi mente – dijo mientras caminaba hacia él y ponía una mono en su mejilla- y en todos ellos estaba tu, cosa que no me sorprendió lo que me sorprendió fue en la forma en que apareciste, en todos ellos estabas junto a mi, en todos ellos cuando tu estabas yo era feliz, el saber que estabas allí junto a mi y aunque se que talvez lo que sientes por mi ya no este o que solo fue una confusión yo quería decirte… que esta semana sin ti me hizo entender algo…- dijo acercándose a él- TE AMO- y con esta ultima frase lo beso, y con un pequeño movimiento de la varita le retiro el hechizo para que él tuviera la oportunidad de rechazarla. 

Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando noto que él le correspondió con más ganas, que la hicieron sonreír sobre los labios de él, estaba feliz de que esa sensación la invadiera otra vez estaba feliz, cuando Harry la besaba no se comparaba con nada, el saber que él era para ella como ella para él, la pusieron contenta, todo iba de maravilla y ella creía que no podía ir mejor hasta que noto que el chico se separaba…

-si no me hubieses Inmovilizado me habrías dado la oportunidad de decirte algo- dijo sonriendo- TE AMO

Y con esto retomo su labor anterior en los labios de su castaña, de su Hermione donde sabia que nada le alejaría de ese lugar, y estaba contento de que su sueño fuera ya realidad de que su nuevo comienzo comenzara donde todo empezó.

_**Fin.**_

_**-----------------------------------------**_

_**Y taran, aquí esta mi primer fin de escritora, jeje súper bueno al menos yo quede conforme del final y mas porque me incluí en este, bueno se que saque primero el fin de mi segundo fic y todavía no lo saco del primero pero no se este me inspiro mas, y si tarde en actualizar era porque todavía no tenia muchas ganas de escribir y ¿no dicen que esto es por el placer de hacerlo? Pues aquí esta mi placer, mmm… muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un comentario, y aunque se que fueron mas, alertas o que me agregaran a su historia o autor favorito que review me alegra mucho todo eso GRACIAS por leerme GRACIAS por darme un paracaídas, por no dejarme morir. Y si no fuera molestia me gustaría recibir un ultimo apoyo de ustedes a lo que se refiere a esta historia, y que no se pierdan el final de la otra y mucho menos una nueva historia que todavía no saco pero ya la tengo escrita.**_

_**APÓYENME UNA VEZ MAS, UN COMENTARIO PARA ANAHI KATHERIN LA NIÑA QUE SE TARDA MESES EN ACTUALIZAR.**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS, TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS.**_


End file.
